


Cat and Mouse

by newnumbertwo



Category: Battlestar Galactica, Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-10
Updated: 2012-07-10
Packaged: 2017-11-09 14:15:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/456424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newnumbertwo/pseuds/newnumbertwo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p> Laura wants to understand why Romo wants to defend Gaius Baltar.  Romo has his own motives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cat and Mouse

Title: Cat and Mouse  
Pairing: Laura/Romo Lampkin  
Word Count:  622  
Rating: K+  
Disclaimer:  don't own them.  
Summary:  Laura wants to understand why Romo wants to defend Gaius Baltar.  Romo has his own motives.

  
  


Laura wanted to meet with Romo Lampkin--the man who would be representing Gaius Frakkin Baltar.  She automatically wanted to hate the man, and she couldn’t understand why he would deign to represent such a client.  Laura was still struggling with her decision to keep Baltar alive at all, and there was Romo Lampkin risking his life to defend him, and he wasn’t even getting paid for it.  Laura didn’t get it.

The man in question arrived, ushered in by Tory.  They exchanged pleasantries and got to the point.  

“Why are you doing this?”

“It’s my job.”

“That simple, huh?”  Laura raised her eyebrow in amusement and wonder.  She hadn’t been expecting that answer.

As a lawyer, Romo Lampkin had spent his life studying human behavior.  He knew most motives for actions were simple.  “It usually is.”

“I’m not sure I understand.”

Just then, a cat leaped out of Romo’s bag and onto Laura’s desk.  Laura was visibly shaken, but said nothing.  Romo scooped up the cat, and they continued their conversation like nothing happened.

“I don’t like him any more than you do.”

“No?”

“No.  I was on New Caprica.  And in the detention center.”

“That’s even more of a reason for you not to do this.”

“Let me ask you something, Madame President.  Why’d you give him a trial?  You could have had him airlocked, deemed him a cylon or a cylon sympathizer and executed him--most of the fleet would have applauded such an action.”

“Because I’m better than he is.  And I refuse to stoop to his level.”

“Very interesting.”  Laura realized she needed to be careful around Romo.  His job was to get information out of people without giving any up himself.  He’d make a hell of a politician.  

“You’re aware that his previous defense attorney was murdered?  Is Gaius Baltar really worth risking your life?”

“That’s an interesting question coming from you. Your ability to cheat death is the stuff of legend, as is your willingness to accept it.”

“Hmm.”

“Do you like everyone you deal with every day?”

“Of course not.”

“But you deal with them anyway and do your job?”

“It’s what I was appointed to do.”

“Then, we’re more similar than you’d think.”

“I can’t pay you.”  Laura knew that was an unnecessary statement to make in their post apocalyptic existence, but she wanted to make sure he understood.  That Romo would be risking his life and receive no compensation.  

He smirked in amusement, and said, “I suppose not.  A room with a view would do. And...”

“And?”

“Dinner?”

“You aren’t eating?”  She looked at the man.  He didn’t seem to be missing many meals, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t hungry.

“I meant dinner with you.”

Laura regarded the man in front of her.  He was intelligent and seemed to understand her, but he was working for her worst enemy, aside from the cylons.  He was dangerous, but she knew it.  That made him less so.  Plus, Richard always taught her to keep her enemies close and stick with the devils she knew.  

“I won’t help your case.”  

“I know.”  He expected no help from the President.  But that didn’t mean he couldn’t get anything out of her.  It had been a long time since he’d played cat and mouse, and it seemed the President was afraid of cats, if her reaction to Lance was any indication.  Their game could be fun.  

“Then, I suppose that can be arranged.”

“We both have to eat, right?” That wasn’t the worst pick-up line Laura had ever heard, but it was pretty bad.  But it was also true.

“Right.”  They both smiled and were probably planning their attack and defense for during their dinner.

  
  



End file.
